1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a page-turning device and a document camera system.
2. Description of Related Art
A known automatic page-turning device sticks to one of the stacked pages of a book, for example, to turn over the pages one by one (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H5-201174, for example). In specific, a vertically movable adhesive member is moved to adhere onto the uppermost page with a supporting lever of the adhesive member, and is then upwardly moved to separate the uppermost page from the remaining pages.